


[Art|| You've Won]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork || Description: That Scene with David and Stevie from "Start Spreading the News"]
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	[Art|| You've Won]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/614279724936626176) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
